


kiss me hard before you go

by fallacied



Series: light of my life (fire of my loins) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Car Sex, Dom/sub, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Spanking, Undecided Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 12:05:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9234329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallacied/pseuds/fallacied
Summary: college freshman jongin is a greenhorn to the bdsm scene, and is taken under the wing of junmyeon, an older, experienced dominant.





	

**Author's Note:**

> kind of just a cathartic word vomit to sort out my feelings on Real Life Experiences.

there are things about junmyeon that jongin tells his friends about.

he secretly relishes in the dizzying feeling of glee and pride when he brings up junmyeon as an excuse to miss out on outings. baekhyun would screech indignantly about being replaced, while taemin and sehun would torment him with snickers of "spending some Quality Time with your dashing pilot hyung, huh". in return, jongin teases them with casual mentions of looking forward to meeting junmyeon after a two week long break, badly disguised innuendos that only hint to their antics together.

what he doesn't mention is that junmyeon is in fact, twelve years older and not his boyfriend but his Dominant. it's always on the tip of his tongue, the swell of emotions he longs to not have to swallow down each time they press him for more information about junmyeon. the longing to spill out to his closest friends that _no, we're not attached, we're just exclusive and we both get turned on by pain and bruises and control_.

so he just forces the words back down his throat, lets them out as cries and moans during each play session he has with junmyeon.  
no doubt, they seem pretty open to the idea of debauchery - as most in college are - but jongin can't help but fear that this open-mindedness doesn't extend towards sexuality and his unconventional... preferences, not in a society like theirs, anyway. for now, however, jongin's secrets are still safe, tucked away securely within his phone, in the worn fabric of his jeans pocket.

 

they had met on a fetish website; a forum for people like them, those whose desires bordered on the dark, the depraved, the taboo. countless other men and women proclaiming their various interests and fantasies, seeking out like-minded partners to bond with - in more ways than one. jongin had stumbled across this hush-named foreign land while procrastinating on his essay one night, following a rather _intimate_ session with his right hand and the help of a grainy, amateur-filmed video. wide-eyed, he'd wandered his way around, scrolling through profile after profile, topic after topic, thread after thread.

there were the mysterious, sparse ones, mentioning nothing more than a simple _Fair and firm dominant. Interested in bondage and looking for a sub._ or _ADVICE NEEDED: WATERSPORTS_. simple profile photos that didn't reveal much, just body shots of rope-wound limbs and torso, or faceless photographs of skin bared but for the harsh black and silver-studded starkness of a collar around neck. then there were those that fell on the other side of the spectrum: explicit and exposed down to the very last detail; deep red lips and darker eyes, trussed-up naked bodies and tear-streaked faces, leather-clad bodies and fiercely dominant gazes.

jongin had paused on a particular profile filled with photographs of a bruised and cane-marked ass, a back covered in raw and nearly-bleeding welts. his breath had caught in his throat, mind whirling as he pictured himself in the place of this faceless submissive: knees numbed and aching from kneeling on hardwood tiles, skin bare and breeze-chilled, still buzzing with the lingering pain from the strikes of - a palm? a paddle? a crop? - across his thighs and ass. helpless and so very vulnerable, submitting all will and control to a single person, one who would dominate both his mind and body. serving them wholeheartedly, obediently presenting himself for punishment at the slightest mistake of their orders. snapshots of the various fetish blogs and videos jongin had watched before flashed through his mind, a pleasant heat blooming between his thighs as he slides his hand into the front of his sweatpants.

jongin had created an account that very night.

a profile brief and succinct ( _kai, 19m. new to the scene, looking to connect with like-minded people and gain new experiences. vanilla interests include being a manga/anime fan, dancer and sleepy procrastinator)_ , complete with two photographs - with his face cropped out, of course - taken after past dance practice sessions, two of the few that jongin has hidden away in his camera roll. skin-tight muscle tee, showing off a healthy amount of sweat-slick skin. jongin isn't narcissistic in any way, but suffice to say he's satisfied with these pictures, fervently, _shamefully_ hoping that others will be too. continued clicking around, joining a few groups - he's pleasantly surprised to discover a sizable korean youth community - and scrolling through threads.

the messages had started pouring in soon after; questions of _looking for a dom, boy?_ , _what are u interested in trying out? :)_ ; various profiles that ran the spectrum. but it was junmyeon who had caught his eye with his message, two days after.

 _Well, don't procrastinate this_ , it was titled.

junmyeon's message was simple but eloquent, long enough to show sincerity and true interest in knowing jongin, yet concise enough that there was no doubt as to what he was seeking. _I'd love to engage your mind a little. To find out what this greenhorn knows about this lifestyle, to tap into and explore the mind of a 19 year old newbie. Cheers, J._ and so jongin had typed out a reply, sent it out with trembling fingers and anticipation stirring in his stomach.

a reply sat in jongin's inbox after he returned from school the next day, equally long and eloquent, with bits of humour thrown in. junmyeon's profile had been succint but sparse on the photograph side, a grand sum of five pictures with one of his side profile, two showing him from the chin down, all lean muscle and smooth skin, one of his toned back, and the last of his sizeable collection of toys and implements. adding that to junmyeon's well-worded, descriptive writing, jongin could almost visualise the various toys being used on him. being placed in a four-point spreader bar, limbs stretched uncomfortably and naked body entirely on display and vulnerable. junmyeon standing behind him, wielding a flogger, trailing its multiple tails across the bared skin of jongin's back, his ass...

 

"would you like if i did that?" junmyeon raises an eyebrow as he spoons some of his chirashi don into his mouth.

they're having japanese for lunch, a quaint little restaurant away from the bustle of the shopping district downtown. their first meeting, with junmyeon quietly confident yet surprisingly not dominating, and jongin awkward yet already warming up to junmyeon's friendly demeanour.

"um," jongin startles, looking up from where he'd been twirling his ramen around his chopsticks. "i... yes?"

junmyeon chuckles, swallows his food. it's a wonderful sound, making something dance inside jongin's chest. the ramen slips off his chopsticks, flopping limply into his soup. his heart thuds something awful in his ears, his chest, filling his head, and he wonders what it would be like, to hear that laugh on a regular basis, to be the one eliciting that sound from junmyeon's lips. the thoughts screaming out _what if, what if, what if_ , scenarios spinning through jongin's head. junmyeon continues digging into his food with relish, entirely (thankfully) oblivious.

"well then, let's see what we can do about that, hmm?"

 

it's a month later, their third meeting, and junmyeon hasn't brought up the topic of playing yet. jongin wonders if he should broach the topic, the question always on the tip of his tongue as they discuss movies (junmyeon introduces him to the hannibal trilogy and edward norton, and jongin subsequently spends an entire day binge-watching said movies), exchanging books ("i'm going to take your murakami book to shanghai, so i can sit in a cafe somewhere and look intellectual," junmyeon says, a jesting twinkle in his eyes.) and talking about junmyeon's latest flights and his adventures overseas. but he's afraid, of what, he isn't quite sure, and so he swallows down the words, keeps them tucked away at the back of his mind.

"you do know why i parked like this, right?" junmyeon asks, his voice jolting jongin from his thoughts. he gestures to his car with his chin, how he had parked headfirst in the far corner of the basement.

"maybe~" jongin shocks himself with the flirtatious lilt of his own voice, even as he moves closer to junmyeon so that they're bumping shoulders as they walk.

"mm?" junmyeon's grinning as he lifts a hand to ruffle his hair, tugging just hard enough at the ends so that jongin's head jerks back and he whimpers softly. "really now, little one?"

and jongin's mind is racing, wondering, what they could possibly do in such an open area. they get into the car, junmyeon switching on the engine and adjusting his seat backwards. he looks over, laughs, "your seatbelt, little one."

jongin looks down at the belt criss-crossing his chest, where his hands are wrung together nervously. "hyung...?"

"come here." junmyeon's voice has lowered a notch, as he clicks open jongin's seatbelt, pulling the younger male towards him.

they kiss in a tangle of teeth and tongue, junmyeon tugging hard and alternately nibbling at jongin's upper lip. the gear shift digs uncomfortably into jongin's lower abdomen, his body twisted awkwardly, his mind a whirl of thoughts and feelings and _junmyeon_ \--

"your first kiss?" they break apart for breath, junmyeon's eyes glinting as he tilts his head, stares at jongin with a smile playing on his lips. the smile only widens when jongin nods, and he slings an arm around him, pulls him close once more. "not bad, little one. now let's see how you taste."

this time, junmyeon is more aggressive, biting and licking at jongin's lips as the younger male obliges, parting his lips to allow junmyeon to slip his tongue inside. it's an exhilarating feeling, and jongin allows himself to sink into it, relishing it and letting it wash over him. junmyeon guides him along, one hand on the back of jongin's head, gently running through his hair, one hand cupping his face, thumb stroking over his chin. it's exhilarating, and so very arousing -- jongin can feel himself hardening, embarrassingly (he can imagine sehun laughing at him already, _you got hard just from making out? seriously man?_ ), and even more when junmyeon slides his hand from the back of jongin's head down to his chest, and under his shirt, stroking his chest.

"fuck, hyung --" jongin chokes out a breath as the older man circles his right nipple with a fingertip, before rubbing over it with his thumb, sending a sharp spike of arousal down jongin's body. he does the same to jongin's left nipple, and by the time he's done, jongin thinks he's almost fully hard, cock bulging against the seam of his skinny jeans.

there's a wicked grin on junmyeon's face as he leans down, shoving up the hem of jongin's t-shirt before taking jongin's nipple into his mouth and suckling on it hard. jongin's eyes practically roll back in his head as he arches into junmyeon's touch and moans, even more so when the older man reaches up to clamp a hand around his mouth.

"so loud, little one. people might hear." junmyeon's voice is low, husky and it's even more of a turn on for jongin.

he whimpers into junmyeon's palm as the older man continues lavishing attention on his nipples, alternating between licking and sucking on the sensitive buds. then, working his way up, junmyeon lays kisses onto jongin's skin, sucking at his clavicles in turn before running his tongue into the dips of his collarbones. jongin can only moan, fingers reaching out to fist the back of junmyeon's shirt as junmyeon continues with his ministrations.

"such a little slut," junmyeon murmurs against jongin's neck, worrying a patch of skin with his teeth before laving his tongue over to soothe it. "hmm, little one?"

jongin only whimpers in reply, one hand sliding down towards his crotch --

the slap comes out of nowhere, a sharp hit across jongin's cheek that sends his head jerking harshly to the side, skin smarting.

"did i say you could touch yourself?" junmyeon demands, voice now with a darkly dangerous undertone to it. yet, jongin is still very much aroused, even more so after the hit. he whimpers out a reply, barely so before the second slap comes, to his other cheek this time, a harsh backhand that snaps his head to the other side. "i can't hear you, slut."

"no, sir." jongin breathes out.

"i should punish you for it, shouldn't i?" junmyeon reaches to wind fingers through jongin's hair, yanking his head back sharply so that his neck is arced and exposed. the older man leans down, grazing sharp teeth over his adam's apple, grinning when he lets out a whimper. "over my lap."

it's an haphazard tangle of limbs as jongin scrambles to heed junmyeon's orders, heels thudding against the car window and hip bashing hard into the gear shift. he finally manages to, an awkward kneeling on his seat with his torso half over junmyeon's lap, half over the clutch, elbows pressed against the door on junmyeon's side. junmyeon tugs at him roughly, adjusting his position a little more, so that jongin is on all fours comfortably. then it's a minute or two of frustrated fumbling on junmyeon's part with jongin's zipper, finally tugging them halfway down together with his boxers so that jongin's ass is now exposed.

"safeword follows the traffic light system. count the hits out loud, and thank me after every one. understand?"

by now, jongin's head is half-hazed over with arousal, and it takes a moment for him to bite out a "yes, sir".

the first spank is sudden, sharp, just like the slap, and jongin yelps out a "one, thank you sir!" then the second, third and fourth ones in quick succession on his right cheek, followed by another three on his left. it wasn't, jongin came to realise, like in pornos where everything was quick and intense -- junmyeon would spank him a few times before pausing, allowing the pain to slowly spread over jongin's skin before continuing, building up the intensity of each hit slowly, a dragging out of his punishment.

by the time junmyeon reaches fifty hits, jongin is fully hard and leaking onto junmyeon's lap, panting with eyes teary from the pain yet so very much more turned on than before.

"fifty, i'm impressed." junmyeon rubs his palm over jongin's warmed skin, soothing the areas he'd hit. "not bad for your first spanking, little one. and now --"

junmyeon tugs him up, meeting him in another kiss, tongue pressing into jongin's mouth as he roughly maneuvres the younger male so that he's kneeling with legs on either side of junmyeon's lap. as they make out, junmyeon slips one hand beneath jongin's chin, tightening around his neck ever so often in between kisses. he alternates between quick squeezes and prolonged choking, pressing hard enough that jongin has to break away and wheeze for breath, eyes rolling back from the high that the lack of oxygen brings. with his other hand, junmyeon wraps his fingers around jongin's cock, sliding his fist up and down in a quick, uneven rhythm. moaning, jongin arches his back and nearly hits his head against the ceiling of the car, eliciting a laugh from junmyeon, a chuckle of "careful, little one" before their lips are pressed together once more.

it's hard, fast, and jongin is soon bucking his hips up into junmyeon's fist, whining against junmyeon's lips. "hyung, sir, please, i --"

junmyeon bites his lower lip, squeezes his hand hard around jongin's neck as he quickens the rhythm of his fist. "come, little one."

and jongin does, mind blanking out to nothing more than a burst of white, junmyeon's name falling from his lips like a prayer. he bucks into junmyeon's cum-soiled fist weakly, riding out his orgasm with forehead pressed to junmyeon's, fists clenched against the headrest.

"clean up," junmyeon waits until jongin has caught his breath before lifting his dripping hand to jongin's lips.

jongin hesitates for a moment before complying, the action degrading yet strangely _hot_ , lapping up his own bittersavoury fluids, coupled with the salty taste of junmyeon's skin as he runs his tongue over the lines in junmyeon's palm, the knobs of his knuckles. junmyeon's clothes are thankfully unsoiled, and jongin notices how the older man has yet to come.

"hyung, how about you..?"

junmyeon only smiles, turning to grab a few tissues and dry up his hand before helping to tuck jongin back into his boxers and zip up his jeans. "don't worry about me, i get pleasure from seeing my partner reach orgasm, not so much from tactile sensations."

"but!"

"don't worry, really." he gently pushes jongin back into his seat, presses a kiss to his lips. "now buckle up, we're leaving. i'll drop you off at the usual place?"

"thank you, hyung." jongin's head is still fuzzy from his orgasm, and he sinks back into his seat, teeth worrying his lips.

"so how was it? your first kiss, your first mini session?" junmyeon asks as he swings the car out of the parking lot. there's that same smile playing on his lips, the one that jongin's grown to be familiar with, and adore so much.

"mm, pretty good. i... i've been wanting to ask you about it actually, hyung. like, when we were gonna... do stuff." jongin can feel a blush coming on, tongue tripping over his words.

"there's more to come, little one. look forward to it."

and as junmyeon steers the car out of the carpark and onto the road, jongin can feel the familiar burn of anticipation in the bottom of his stomach, the want for _more_. his mind races, scenarios spinning through his head.

look forward, he will indeed.


End file.
